


wish come true

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa adjusts his position, rolling over from where he’d been lying on his back so he’s closer to Iwaizumi and props his chin up on his chest, looking at him instead of the night sky.</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi focuses on him now with the change in position, rests his hand on Oikawa’s back as if he wants to pull him in closer.</p><p>“What’d you wish for that night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to [Ananas](http://erwinsmithism.tumblr.com/)!! I hope you have a great one, filled with lots of iwaoi <3 Hope you like this!! 
> 
> Yes, this is the third iwaoi fic I am posting in four days. Do I have any regrets? No I do not.

When they’re six, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s families, always close friends, take a vacation together, a camping trip that would last for a few days. It’s a lot of fun, and by the end of their first day there, the two friends are exhausted, lying next to each other on the ground and looking up at the stars after a long day filled with activity.

“Iwa-chan, look!” Oikawa grabs his hand and points up at the night sky, where there is a particularly bright light shining.

“What is it? I don’t see anything.”

“That one over there! It’s a UFO, I bet it’s a UFO!”

They’ve gotten into fights before about stuff like this, Oikawa insisting that aliens are real and that one day he’ll prove it to _non-believer Iwa-chan_ , who always rolls his eyes and tells Oikawa they’re not. But this time he has proof. This time Iwaizumi has seen it with his own eyes and can’t say—

“That’s a star,” Iwaizumi tells him. “You know, like the kind they tell you to make a wish on.”

As much as he still wants to think that it’s not a star, but aliens, the idea of making a wish catches his interest. “We should make a wish then!”

“Yeah, okay.”

 _I wish I could meet an alien_ , is what he thinks, and as soon as he’s made the wish he looks back to Iwaizumi and opens his mouth to tell him about it.

But before he can, Iwaizumi claps his free hand over Oikawa’s mouth, preventing him from saying anything. “You’re not supposed to tell or else it won’t come true!”

Oikawa frowns and pushes Iwaizumi’s hand away. “That’s no fun! Don’t you want to know what I wished for?”

“Not really, no.”

“Mean!” He pinches Iwaizumi’s arm. “I wanna know what you wished for!”

“It’s none of your business.” Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi’s cheeks are actually red or if he’s just imagining things because it’s late at night, and their parents will probably be insisting they go to sleep soon.

“Fine.” Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand, which is still clasped tightly in his own. “But if mine comes true, you’re going to hear all about it, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi smiles and squeezes his hand back. “Okay, fine.”

“And you have to tell me if yours comes true too, okay?”

“No way. I’m not telling you anything.”

Oikawa is about to protest, but doesn’t get to because their parents are calling for them, telling them it’s late and time for bed.

He falls asleep that night, thinking about stars and wishes, hoping theirs will come true.

…

Years later, they end up taking a trip—just the two of them this time—to the same place they had gone when they were kids. It had been Oikawa’s suggestion, the idea to take a short vacation up to where they had spent a few family vacations as kids their first summer break out of high school and living on their own together a good way to bring back some old memories and get away from everything for at least a little while.

Their first night there, they spend much like the night when they were six years old, curled up together and looking up at the stars until they fall asleep.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa adjusts his position, rolling over from where he’d been lying on his back so he’s closer to Iwaizumi and props his chin up on his chest, looking at him instead of the night sky.

“What?” Iwaizumi focuses on him now with the change in position, rests his hand on Oikawa’s back as if he wants to pull him in closer.

“What’d you wish for that night?”

The look in Iwaizumi’s eyes tells him that he doesn’t have to elaborate, that Iwaizumi knows exactly what he’s talking about. “You’re not supposed to tell, remember?”

It’s quiet for a moment before Oikawa blurts out, “I wished I could meet an alien.”

Iwaizumi snorts, not even bothering to hold back his laughter. _“You would_. _”_

Oikawa sighs, thinking back to the failed wish he made at only six years old. “It obviously wasn’t meant to come true.”

“You probably would have cried if it came true, anyway,” Iwaizumi says, still laughing a little. “You used to have nightmares about aliens taking over the world, remember?”

Oikawa smacks his chest. “One, I would not have cried, I would have thought it was cool! Two, that never happened. I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say…”

Oikawa pouts at being teased like this. “So mean, Iwa-chan. It’s like your rubbing salt in the wound. My wish not coming true is bad enough, you don’t need to be rude about it.”

“You’re the biggest baby I’ve ever met,” Iwaizumi says with a roll of his eyes.

Oikawa ignores the insult, only reaches out and pokes at Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Aren’t you going to tell me what you wished for, Iwa-chan?”

“No.”

“But—!”

“I’m not telling you, so don’t even start whining, dumbass.”

“I thought there were no secrets between us,” Oikawa cries dramatically. “All of this time you’ve been holding something back!”

“I’ll hit you if you don’t shut up.”

Oikawa sighs, long and drawn out as he pushes himself closer to Iwaizumi. “Please, Iwa-chan? Can’t you tell me? I told you mine, it’s only fair that you tell me yours.” When Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, Oikawa continues, enjoying the game of trying to get him to cave in. “I bet it was something stupid or embarrassing and that’s why you won’t—”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Iwaizumi grumbles, and Oikawa grins when he notices that the other’s cheeks are red. “Just shut up about it. I’ll tell you if I feel like it.”

“You’re no fun.”

It’s quiet after that, and he looks up toward the night sky again, feeling his eyes drooping shut every so often, sleep drawing closer and closer to overcoming him.

Iwaizumi squeezes his waist sometime later, and pulls him a little closer. “It came true, you know.”

Oikawa turns his head, looking up at him so their eyes meet. “What?”

“The wish… from back then. It came true… it’s stayed true for a long time and probably always will be. That’s all I’m telling you.”

For a moment, he wonders what it could be, but then he catches the soft look in his eyes, the small smile on his lips, the way Iwaizumi’s looking at _him_ like he’s the only thing that matters—a look he’s received many times before but still isn’t completely used to, one that makes his heart race and leaves him feeling warm all over—and he wonders if maybe, just maybe it had something to do with him. With them.

That seems likely, and even if it’s not true, that’s what he wants to believe—that even way back when they were kids Iwaizumi would wish for something like them always being together, by each other’s sides. Oikawa smiles at the thought, knowing that he’s probably unconsciously wished for something similar too.

After a moment, he leans up and kisses Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re cute, Iwa-chan.”

“Huh? What’s that all about?”

“Mmm nothing, just felt like saying it.” He snuggles closer to him. “You’re not as cute as me, of course, but then again, no one is.”

“Maybe you should have wished for more modesty back then.”

“Nah, that’s too boring.” Oikawa smiles. “I _guess_ I don’t really need any wish to come true, I’ve already got everything I could ever want.”

“ _Oh my god_ , I can’t believe you just said that,” is what Iwaizumi says, but Oikawa likes to think that the smile on his face and the way he squeezes him a little tighter means “Me too.”


End file.
